Hello Big Brother Scott here
by jiana weasley
Summary: what happens when 12 mutants are put in a house? Ratings!!!! Romy, SSJG, KPLA,BDOC,PMOC... give it a try if u don't like it fair enough go on you know u want to
1. Hey ma Petit Soeur

Ok I know this probably isn't very original but the idea kind of stuck so here it is. The x-men a few of the brother hood a certain Cajun heart throb and a couple of original characters are put into the big brother house I'm gonna try and make this semi-serious so hopefully you guys will enjoy it but this is my first x-men fic so if the characters are a little off I mean no offence. Ok here goes luv Jiana.  
  
"Mel gonny hurry up!" Shouted a teenage girl from the front of the Ice- land air jet that they were departing. She impatiently pulled her mid- length golden brown hair back and tied it in to a knot, something she only did during exams when she was under extreme stress. Her bright blue eyes flash in annoyance as her friend finally dragged herself off the plane the new girl had short blonde hair with blue undertones that complimented her eyes.  
  
"Keep your knickers on Rina Ah'm jist cumin' " Grinned Mel attempting to wink at the pilot, unfortunately she can't wink, Sarina started to laugh, Mel looked like she had a twitch. Mel tried to glare but ended up laughing with her, "Bloody hell its h-o-t warm!" the comfy travelling clothes they had worn from there departure from Scotland were heavy and thick.  
  
"Tell me bout it" Sarina stripped off her denim coat that stopped half way down her thighs without even a glance both girls broke into a rendition of Nelly's "hot in here". "We've kent each other to long" sighed Sarina a mockingly scared look on her face.  
  
"So who's meeting us here?" asked Mel glancing round the busy airport.  
  
"Eh its supposed tae be Remy," a smile played on her lips "but I know that arrogant swamp rat he's never here on time!" She turned to grin at the Cajun who had walked up cat quiet behind them.  
  
"Remy knows you don't mean that ma petit soeur!" Sarina let out an excited squeal and threw herself at Remy Lebeau who caught her easily in a brotherly hug.  
  
"I've missed you Remy" She whispered into his neck relieved that in the years she hadn't seen him he hadn't changed.  
  
"Remy knows petit, Remy knows!" he pulled back from her and smiled at Mel, " Remy hopes you've been looking after ma soeur!"  
  
"Well ya ken she's a bit o' a hawndfue but ah think I've done no bad!" grinned Mel "It's good to see ya Remy!"  
  
"And you chere! Now c'm on Remy's parked out side an' we've got lots t' do in the next semaine!" They followed Remy out of the airport Sarina holding one of his hands as if, if she let go he'd disappear.  
  
"Kurt I'm gonna like, rip your head off" screamed Kitty phasing through numerous walls trying to find the fuzzy blue elf.  
  
"Only if you catch me Keety!" laughed Kurt disappearing from in front of her in a flash of sulphurous smoke.  
  
She was about to go after him but a raised voice from one of the near bye rooms caught her attention, it was Scott! Scott shouting? Kitty's curiosity was sparked, well it is in her nature.  
  
"What do you, mean you're staying with the Acolytes?" he barked down the phone, "I don't care if its for a week or a decade their dangerous!" he seethed quietly for a moment "alright, alright you don't need to shout!" Scott listened to the caller in silence, "Ok I'll tell the professor your coming to stay we'll have rooms made up for you and Mel for next week" he paused "Are you sure you'll be ok?"  
  
"Yes Scott" Sarina rolled her eyes at Mel who sat bye barely containing her laughter at the over protective boy. "God whit's he like!" Sarina sighed hanging up the phone.  
  
"He's just tryin to look after us" smiled Mel picking at a bit off fluff on her jeans, "he jist disnae ken Remy, yi canny blame 'im no wi' aw the anti- mutant stuff goin' on the now!"  
  
"Aye ah believe yi!" grinned Sarina.  
  
"What has petit been up t' since last time Remy saw yah?" Remy had taken the two girls to a restaurant in New York, they had gotten dressed and freshened up at Magneto's home for the Acolytes luckily Magneto was away for the moment so their presence at the mansion was unknown. Remy was dressed up, well compared to usual, his ripped clothes being replaced by a new shirt and a pair of black leather trousers. Sarina had straightened her hair so it feathered lightly round her face accenting her light freckles, black eye liner making her round blue eyes dramatic. Mel was wearing blue makeup, as usual and her hair was curled so that it bounced lightly her blue dress outlined all her curves, both girls hardly lacked in that department.  
  
"Learnin', control, acceptance loads ah philosophical mumbo jumbo," Sarina took a big bite of her vegetarian burger.  
  
"OOH Meat!" Mel started to wave her own burger in front of Sarina's face both girls giggled.  
  
"Shut it uncivilised carnivore!" Sarina swatted at her friend's hand.  
  
"Make me save the trees!" Remy was contented to sit back and watch the two's friendly banter. It had been so long since he could just sit back and act like a normal teenager, the two sixteen year olds in front of him acted like they didn't have a care in the world, he scowled at the thought of the burdens that them joining the x-men would put on them.  
  
"Remy! Wait till yi see how good ah've got it controlin' ma powers" as if she was performing in front of an audience, Sarina blew lightly over the tips of her fingers on her left hand, on the tips off each finger a small flame danced she put her hands together tips to tips and the flames passed from one hand to the other. She smiled, then as if she was savouring the flavour of a gourmet meal, licked her fingertips in rapid succession and blew the flames out in a small puff. "and ye ken ah kin fly!"  
  
Remy laughed and applauded while Mel coughed "Show off! Show off!"  
  
"Ok Chere what can you do?" Remy asked Mel grinning, at the back of his mind he knew they shouldn't be using their powers so recklessly and in public but he couldn't bring himself to stop them.  
  
"Hope that isnae expensive wine!" muttered Mel reaching out a finger she touched Remy's glass, the wine began to rapidly boil then with a blink it was frozen solid. "Ah effect the speed o' the atoms in a substance by slowin' them, the substance becomes solid, speeding them up turns them tae liquid and eventually tae gas! Rina here calls me sublimation!"  
  
"What's your mutant name petit?" Sarina smiled.  
  
"Do ya really need tae ask?"  
  
"Firefly!" Remy grinned, when they were children Remy had called her Firefly, although they had only been brother and sister for a few years they had bonded amazingly, and had always kept in touch. It was after Remy had been accepted into the Thieves guild that Sarina had been passed to another foster home and had met Scott, although they hadn't bonded quite as closely as she and Remy had she still considered him as one of her best friends. Scotland was her latest home where she met Mel had met, Mel was amazing her sister, her friend and her fellow mutant and both of them had decided that Xaviers institute was probably the best place for them.  
  
"Gambit" growled a new voice "Well Swamp rat what yah up to, no good knowing yal" a pretty green eyed girl approached their table looking murderous.  
  
"Been making friends Remy?" Mel asked ever innocent.  
  
Remy scowled at the girl, very uncharacteristic for him Sarina was instantly intrigued by the new girl, that was when she caught sight of the two white stripes "Oh my god your Rogue!" she burst out before she could stop herself. Rogue and Remy turned to her in surprise, "Scott, Scott Summers, he telt me all aboot ye!"  
  
"You know Scott?" it was Rogues turn to look shocked as she gazed from Sarina to Mel to Gambit then back to Sarina.  
  
"Yeah Scott's one of our best pals!" shouted Mel grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So whit's the story between you two I have tae admit that you're the ony person other than me who's been able tae coax an actual unthought out expression fae Remy?" asked Sarina slyly.  
  
"The swamp rat tried tah blow my head off is what's between us!" snapped Rogue, she looked at Sarina and Mel again as if not quite sure what to make of them. "What did Scott say 'bout meh?"  
  
"He said that yid get along great wi us!" grinned Mel mischievously. Sarina was about to add something else when a scream from out side the restaurant caused all four to turn sharply a smiling blonde mutant pointed to the four of them.  
  
In an instant they were all standing ready for action both Rogue and Sarina floating mere inches from the ground ready to move in an instant. The blonde mutant laughed "Don't be silly little children its time to go to sleep!" everything went black!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Knickers = pants = underwear Jist = just Kent = known Tae = to Ken = know Ya = you Hawndfue = handful Soeur = sister Semaine = week Whit's = what's Jist = just Disnae = doesn't Yi = you Canny = cannot 'im = him no = not wi = with aw = all Aye = yes Kin = can Ah = I Isnae = isn't Telt = told Aboot = about Fae = from  
  
Ok well the whole Big brother theme comes in next but I have a BIG FAVOUR to ask people does any one know the name of the bad guy in the original x- men cartoons and comics that has the t.v. Show you know the one obsessed with ratings!!! For some reason I want to call him the Director but I know that's not right if you know his name please tell me thanks luv Jiana  
  
P.S. It wont hurt you to click on the little go button at the bottom constructive criticism welcome cheek is not thank you!! 


	2. welcome to Big Mojo

"Sarina! Sarina! Wake up it's time to get up!" Sarina opened her eyes slowly rubbing her temples, she had a throbbing head ache. Mel was kneeling over her looking a little worried, "Finally thought you were gonna sleep all day!"  
  
"Where are we?" asked Sarina the room was fitted out like a dormitory rows of single and double beds lined the walls.  
  
"Don't know but we're not alone!" her friend helped her out of bed and on to her feet, she must have hit her head when she blacked out because she was feeling really weak. Mel helped her into an adjoining room where a number of people were sitting in silence the tension in the air crackled and sparked. On one side of the room sat Remy beside him were a group of young men, one of which had ginger/red spiky hair, another was pure blonde and seemed to be trying to annoy the brown haired boy beside him. Scott was sitting at the farthest point from Remy across the dinning room table, near him was Rogue and Jean, the only two Sarina recognised, a blue furry guy was crouched between a pretty looking girl and a young guy with dirty blonde hair.  
  
As soon as the two entered the room attention switched to them both Remy and Scott stood up concerned looks on their faces, but it was Remy who stepped forward to help her. " Hey Petit how y' feelin'? Roguey gave you quite a power tap!" He took her from Mel and sat her down on one of the more comfortable seats in the room, sitting next to her protectively.  
  
"Ah'm awright! Just knackered! Whit did ya do tae me?" she turned to Rogue curios.  
  
"When w' were knocked ou' ah must have fallen near yah cause ah drained yah pow'r, it's mah skin it's poison!" Rogue looked away slightly ashamed she hated steeling peoples power without good cause, but right now she was more interested in the memories that were floating around in her head, especially the ones of a certain Cajun and a young mister Summers. "Ah'm sorry!"  
  
"Whit yah sorry fir yah didnae mean it?" Sarina gave her a small smile, Remy stroked the back of her hair soothingly.  
  
"Sorry tae break whit ah'm sure is a really meanin'fue silence but does anyone ken whit wur doin' here?" asked Mel looking slightly shaken.  
  
"I bet it was them!" accused Scott glaring at he acolytes and brotherhood, who didn't exactly do them selves any favours by goading them on.  
  
"So-what-if-it-was-us-Summers-what-yah-gonna-do?" asked the blonde boy across from him a smirk on his face, Sarina wasn't even sure if she had heard him right he talked so fast.  
  
"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do!" shouted Scott leaning across the table with the intention of grabbing the blonde by his collar, but in an instant the blonde boy was out of reach standing near Sarina the same smirk on his face.  
  
"Gotta-be-quicker-than-that-if-you-wanna-catch-the-speed-demon!" he taunted.  
  
"Pietro sit down!" muttered Remy in a low voice, "Remy don' know nuttin' bout dis Summers or d' y' tink he usually get caught up in 'is own traps?"  
  
Mel was looking around the room with a very strange expression on her face suddenly she stood up and started to search the place room by room, the expression on her face was getting scarier and scarier, a mixture of confusion, excitement and recognition. "Sarina look around di'ya no recognise this place!"  
  
Sarina glanced around at the colourful Ikea room and little lights started to go off in her mind, "It canny be?"  
  
"It is!" grinned Mel, "It's da Big Brother house!"  
  
"The what?" asked Scott and Jean at the same time.  
  
"The Big Brother house!" repeated Mel slower as if they were both a bit slow. "It's a T.V. show ya ken they lock twelve people in a hoose an' leave them there each week someone gits voted oot the hoose by the audience!"  
  
"Well done I didn't expect you to get it so quickly!" a slightly high pitched male voice filled the house, "Welcome to Big Mojo!" cried the gleeful voice.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why are we here!" Shouted Scott glaring at the walls.  
  
The voice started to laugh hysterically, "Ratings of course reality T.V. gets great RATINGS!" the voice practically screamed at them. "Any way you are now live to the universe anything you do or say will now be heard and watched by millions all over the galaxy!" more hysterical laughing. "Don't try to act up to the camera's its much more interesting when you act like yourselves!" and the voice cut out.  
  
"Well that was F****** Warped" shouted Sarina trying to sit up, Remy pushed her back down with a little to much force.  
  
"Remy tink's dat maybe we gonna hav t' work t'gether t' get outa dis one, non?" he asked directing his question more at Rogue than Scott.  
  
"Fo' once in yah life Swamp rat I tink yah rite!" she confessed and they all sat down no one saying anything.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Thank you to my 2 reviewers Simple charlotte and Devil fox who supplied the name of Mojo, the Director what the hell was I thinking?  
  
I can't slag off Federico Devil fox cause I know his little sister and she'd kill me so I gotta be really nice bout him!! Down with Cameron oops did I write that Out with Nush my fingers have a life of their own I swear it!  
  
Ok im gonna bring the rest of the characters in next chapter by chapter then it'll get mushy be prepared for Jean bashin cause she annoys me!! Ok bye luv Jiana 


	3. Introductions

I usually leave authors notes to the end but I wanted to reply to "me" well not me but the reviewer was called "me" anyway I think your right about my accents. I usually write the whole thing in proper English then go back over it adding in my own accent (I'm Scottish) but I think the accent is getting a bit thick even for me and it's starting to sound unreal so I'm going to tone it down just a little. Oh and gonny means going to. Thanks luv Jiana!!!  
  
Introductions  
  
After a few hours in the Big Mojo house everyone was starting to get agitated but mainly bored, they had stuck to the original seating plans goodies to the left, baddies to the right and Sarina stuck in the middle with Remy and Mel. "So!" started Mel "You guys are the Brotherhood?" and you're the X-men?" she pointed to each group in turn.  
  
"Well Sheila I'm not in the Brotherhood I'm in the Acolytes with Remy!" grinned the ginger guy sitting sprawled out over two seats his accent was like an extra from "neighbours" or "home and away".  
  
"Whit's the difference?" Sarina asked Remy, she was rapidly regaining her strength and was working some of the knots out of her leg muscles, "must 'ave been the way ah wis lying!" she thought.  
  
"The Acolytes are Magneto's favourites!" scowled the brown haired boy in knuckle-dusters, "I'm Avalanche by the way, but you can call me Lance!"  
  
"I personally like to call him Pain-in-the-ass!" commented the pretty brunette sitting next to Rogue, "I'm Shadowcat, Kitty Pryde!"  
  
"Firefly, Sarina Calquhoun!" (A/N Calquhoun is pronounced Cah-hoon) smiled Sarina shaking Kitty's hand. Sarina smiled Kitty seemed like a nice person, she wondered what her powers were, she was sure Scott had mentioned them.  
  
"It-wasn't-that-last-week-Kitty-we-could-here-you-screamin'-his-name-from- down-stairs!!" Laughed the blonde speed demon, Kitty went pink to the tips of her ears and started to go after him.  
  
"Pietro you man-whore stop like runnin' away!" shouted Kitty, she saw him heading towards her and grinned evilly, she phased her foot through a table and tripped him at the speed he was going he crashed into the breakfast bar leaving a dent.  
  
Everyone just stared for a moment, Sarina's shoulders were shaking wit silent laughter, then she did the one thing she shouldn't have, she looked at Mel. When their eyes met they couldn't hold back their laughter, Sarina rolled off the couch and started to giggle hysterically, Mel doubled over gasping for breath as she laughed, it was contagious and soon the whole room was in fits of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Then like a chain reaction the Brotherhood and Acolytes realised they were LAUGHING at the same thing as the X-men, unforgivable, the relaxed mood in the room instantly sobered. "So who are the rest of y'?" asked Mel.  
  
"Ah ken Scott, Jean, Rogue n' Remy!" smiled Sarina, "n' ah jist found met Kitty, Lance and Pietro! So who are you?" she pointed to the ginger headed boy.  
  
"I'm Pyro, or St John!" he smiled lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles gently.  
  
"You've obviously bin hangin' round wi' Remy to long!" commented Sarina.  
  
"I am Nightcrawler but my friends call me Kurt, Kurt Vaghner!" Sarina resisted the urge to reach out and stroke his blue fur it looked so soft.  
  
"You're the fuzzy blue elf that Scott is constantly shoutin' at when I'm on the phone tae 'im!" smiled Sarina.  
  
"I am zat soldier!" he laughed.  
  
The last person to introduce themselves was a boy the same age as Mel and Sarina, he had icy blue eyes, a baby face and dirty blonde hair, Sarina suppressed a smirk he was most definitely Mel's type. "I'm Bobby" he said confidently "but you can call me Ice man!"  
  
"He's definitely givin' me the shivers!" Mel mumbled to Sarina, they shared a sly grin.  
  
"Anybody up fo' a game o' cards?" asked Remy pulling a pack from his trench coat pocket, most of the Brotherhood and Acolytes agreed straight away and the game began. "Ok da game be Poker, five card draw, quick change, five dollar minimum!" Remy started to shuffle and the players gulped they knew he was good but loosing was better than boredom.  
  
By the end of the first hour almost everyone had joined the game except Jean who mumbled something about the immoralities of gambling.  
  
"Who says we make the game a wee bitty more interesting?" asked Mel an innocent look on her face, most of the others agreed, "Who's up f'r strip poker?" everyone stared at her wide mouthed.  
  
"I'm in!" Bobby pulled his chair in closer to the table sitting up a little straighter.  
  
"Me to!" grinned Kitty everyone looked at the valley girl in surprise, she blushed "I've always like, wanted to have a game!" she mumbled.  
  
With Kitty in the others were quick to join with the exception of Rogue who looked as if she really would have joined, she seemed so sad Mel almost regretted mentioning it.  
  
"I forbid you to play!" snapped Jean glaring at Sarina as if it was her fault that the X-men wanted to have a little fun.  
  
"Y' forbid them tae play?" asked Sarina in disbelief, "Whit are y' their mother?" The X-men flinched away slightly from the two girls.  
  
"No! I'm the senior X-man which means I've got a responsibility to them!" seethed Jean her hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Oh come on!!! You're like whit? Two years older than them!! They're no idiots it's only a wee game o' poker!!" Sarina stood up to meet Jean's eyes in defiance she knew Jean had been dying to have a go at her since she had arrived.  
  
"Here we go typical Sarina she shows up turns everything upside down and doesn't give a shit who she hurts in the process!" Jean took a step towards Sarina eyes flashing.  
  
"Come on Jean let it aw out!" Sarina's eye welled slightly with tears.  
  
"Your nothing but a selfish, spoiled little brat! You picked up the same charms as that stupid Cajun and now everyone just loves you well guess what its not working on me!" Jean had broken the sound barrier, Sarina was sure of it their was no way that her voice could go that high naturally.  
  
Then something she had said struck her, and she smirked at Jean, exactly the same way Remy would have. "You know whit Jean y'r right ah do take after Remy, n' that's exactly why ah've only got one thing te say tae y'!" she grinned. And turned away from Jean and, totally Ace Ventura style started to make her ass sing "ASSHOLE AMIA BRING HER TO ME!!!" Jean just stared then stormed away, "Buh Bye!" smirked Sarina.  
  
"Ok who's dealing!" asked Mel smiling.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Ok that chapter was a little more serious than I thought next chapter is gonna be Romy and the poker game come on tell me what's not to like about the boys getting stripped no no I said nekid!! Justin Nelly moment!  
  
Go on go on go on go on go on go on go on you know u want to review go on!!! 


	4. The poker game

Ok first of all Latin rose I didn't change everyone's natural hair colour ok so I said Pietro was blonde do you want me to be specific ok he's white blonde!!!! My brother has white hair at the moment (bad dye job) but I still say he's blonde!! And Bobby does have dirty blonde hair you know that colour to light to be classed as brunette but to dark to be blonde = dirty blonde. And Pyro does have ginger hair In the Scottish sense as in the ginger pronounce G like Goat ING like jumpING and ER Earth G-ING-ER it is a orange colour. Ok done ranting!! So it's all the same from a certain point of view sorry star wars moment any way thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry if I offended you I didn't mean it!!  
  
"Chere?" Remy walked out the glass sliding doors to the garden. Rogue was sitting on the table looking at the two moons, wait a minute two moons? "Remy non t'ink we in Kansas no more!"  
  
"No arguments here Cajun!" sighed Rogue.  
  
"Why you non wantin' t' play chere?" asked Remy taking a seat next to her, "Remy be lookin' forward t' seein' ya loose!" He flashed her his trademark- charming grin, which she returned with a scowl.  
  
"Like yah need t' ask! Ah've got poison skin, exposin' it t' elev'n other people is a bit o' a high risk factor!"  
  
"Remy t'ink it be worth the risk!" Rogue felt her face grow hot, even as she bit back a remark.  
  
"Yeah well Remy's a bit o' an idiot!" Rogue pushed off the table and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey chere!" Remy grabbed her hand. "Remy's sorry he non be meanin' to hurt yah! But Remy be t'inkin, can' be much fun if yah don' take non risks!"  
  
"It's not!" mumbled Rogue.  
  
Remy pulled her in closer to him till he could feel her pressed agains't his chest, "Den let's take some risks!" He leaned forward to kiss Rogue who was in a state of paralisis.  
  
"What the hell has got inta yah!" Rogue pushed him away and tried to ignore the pained look in his red on black eyes.  
  
"You, your wat's got inta Remy!" he snapped. "Remy be da Prince o' t'ieves but Rogue you be stealin' 'is heart!"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ at the poker game ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"What a shame I win again!" grinned Sarina the only one fully clothed.  
  
Pietro Maximoff huffed and in one very quick movement presented his boxers, red satin boxers, to prove he had done it. Sarina bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows in admiration. It seemed the speed demon had .eh . hidden talents. Pietro leaned over towards her and whispered in her ear deliberately slow and husky "You like what you see?"  
  
"Well you've got the equipment, but jist cause you've got a racquet it doesnae make y' Tim Henman!" (A/N sorry Wimbledon fever!) she ran her tongue slowly over her top lip then smirked.  
  
"You find me a court and I'll show you my ball skills!" he smirked back, returning to his seat. "I'm out!" he didn't have anymore clothes to shed.  
  
Mel shuffled the deck sending a knowing glance in Sarina's direction, "Ok who's still in?" Mel was missing her shoes, socks and top. Kitty was only in her underwear but opted for another game anyway, Bobby was still in Kurt was out. Pyro was down to his boxers, black ones with red and orange flame designs and Lance decided not to risk it he was down to his last strategically placed sock, who knew Avalanche went commando?  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~ In the garden ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Remy and Rogue sat in silence for a few moments letting the full effect of Remy's confession simmer down. It was Remy who broke the silence "You wanna game o' cards Chere?"  
  
Rogue let out an exasperated noise and resisted the urge to strangle the Cajun! "I swear t' God.!"  
  
Remy smirked and gave her a lopsided grin oozing with sex appeal, "Non Chere Remy non meanin' strip poker, before you get all riled up, no' dat it's a bad look on ya! Makes ya eye's even brighter it's really quite sexy!" he dodged the punch she aimed at his head. Remy laughed and was surprised when she smiled slightly. "Come on Chere we can have a game o' Go fish!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at him but something about his desperate charm was beginning to get to her, "Fine Go Fish!"  
  
"Rogue y' eva played Strip go fish?" Rogue actually laughed and her punch was a little bit softer this time.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Poker game ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"What the hell put your god damn clothes back on!" screamed Jean as she walked back out of her room. Scott had been trying to calm her down and had just managed to get her to promise not to kill Sarina when a stark naked Australian crashed into her.  
  
"Hey Sheila you wantin' to play?" John grabbed Jean's hands and spun her round.  
  
"Let me go!" the rest of the house started to laugh as John dragged Jean along in a reluctant tango. Jean hauled herself free and aimed a telekinetic blast at Pyro who was still shaking his groove thing. (A/N this is for Tuva) The force knocked him clear off his feet and through the glass doors the resulting splash let them know he had landed in an icy cold pool.  
  
The members of the poker game Brotherhood and X-men alike ran out to see if he was alive.  
  
"What da hell happen'?" asked Remy as he and Rogue approached.  
  
A coughing and sputtering John surfaced with the same manic grin on his face as before his bath, "He. He. Hey Gambit wanna give us a h. h. hand!" his teeth were chattering from the cold. Remy and Scott took one of John's arms each and attempted to pull him out when the crazy Australian laughed and tugged both boys into the pool with him.  
  
They both surfaced and attacked John in unison splashing half the people on the side lines watching, "Come on Kitty lets go for a dip!" laughed Lance still only in his sock. He tried to grab her round the waist to toss her in but she phased and he passed right through her knocking Kurt in with him instead.  
  
Kitty started to laugh at them and didn't notice when Kurt bamfed behind her then bamfed both of them over the pool making her scream. Sarina was killing herself laughing even as Pietro raced up in front of her, "Oh no don't even think about it. PIETRO!" they both splashed.  
  
Jean glarred at them as Bobby dive bombed into the pool followed by Mel, "Scott what are you doing we're supposed to be setting a" All of a sudden Jean was cut off her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped onto the grass. Rogue pulled her glove back on with a small apologetic smile.  
  
"Oh come on I can't be the on'y one she was pissin' off!" she looked around at them.  
  
Everyone just stared at her in shock, "Y' comin' in Chere or does Remy have ta come n get ya?" the look he gave her told her he'd like it either way. Rogue decided not to give him the satisfaction of the chase and slipped into the water fully clothed in her tight under leggings and see through top.  
  
Mel rubbed her hands together and the water started to heat up steam rose into the air until the water was as hot as the natural springs in Iceland. "Now that's much better!" she grinned.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Thank you guys for reviewing hope you liked well gotta go my brothers being a prat and he wants on the computer bye bye luv Jiana. 


	5. do you think I'm a bad person?

Hey it's me again this chapter has a bit of everything though I think I might be getting serious NOOOOOO but what ever happens happens right! OH and I'm still feeling guilty bout snapping at Latin Rose so gonna say sorry again and hope you like this chapter!! It's a Pietro chapter mostly cause I think he's cute and he reminds me of Draco Malfoy who I also have a week spot for. Ok done ranting enjoy!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~ the first night in the big Mojo house ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Sarina closed her eyes taking a deep breath of fresh air, she missed Scotland more than she thought she would, homesickness flowed over her in a wave. Mel sensed what was wrong and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Know whit Ah don't think the rain was that much o' a hassle now that we dinni have it!" smiled Mel.  
  
"Aye and livin' next to that field wasn't so bad, y' got used to the smell of manure after a while!" grinned Sarina.(A/N that's true I live 2 doors from a field it stinks sometimes but great for sledding!)  
  
"Whit bout the school?" laughed Mel getting into their usual rhythm.  
  
"Whit school oh right y' mean that dump o' a building with half a roof?" Sarina snapped her fingers feigning recognition. "Ah thought that wis a NED training camp?" (NED means Non-Educated Delinquent)  
  
"Only on Monday, Wednesday n' every other Friday!" explained Mel patiently.  
  
"That explains it! Ah didn't go those days!"  
  
"Whit do you mean that explains it! Y' don't have two brain cells to rub the gether! Y' didnae need the training" giggled Mel.  
  
"I'll have you know, that not only do I have two brain cells to rub together but I trained them to do circus tricks!" Sarina pronounced each word deliberately, with a smug expression on her face.  
  
"Really? Well now Ah'm impressed!" smirked Mel. "Come on, lets go inside it's getting cold out here side's were in Big Brother!"  
  
"Mojo!" corrected Sarina automatically.  
  
"Ok Big Mojo! It's tradition to drink excessive amounts o' alcohol n' get so pissed y' don't know whit y'r doing! Aw in the name o' entertainment o' course!"  
  
"Oh of course!" Sarina smiled at Mel letting the other girl lead her into the house without resisting.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Introducing alcohol ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"HEHEHEHE" Scott giggled, the good boy leader was definitely not used to his alcohol, after his second beer he was anybody's. "Know what RRRRRemy!" he slurred spilling his third beer over his non crease shirt, "You have really nice eye's!"  
  
Mel nearly fell of her chair and was caught by a alcohol-happy Bobby, "Remy get in there, Jean's got competition!" she laughed. Pyro leaned over and filled Mel's glass with more Bailey's (my personal tribute to Lorenzo Amorusso good luck to the Italian Glaswegian I solute you! Sorry I'm a soccer fan! And you'll only get that if you're a Ger's fan!)  
  
"I wonder what my eye's are like!" continued Scott oblivious to Mel's comment.  
  
"Before your mutation they were amber!" smiled Sarina.  
  
"Yeah with flecks of green" added Rogue absently.  
  
All the X-men looked at her, "how did yah know that mien swieschter?" asked Kurt looking up from the game of Pontoon he was having with Kitty and Avalanche.  
  
"Oh It must have been one o' your memories Rina!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What other memories do you have?" asked Sarina, she looked curious not angry.  
  
"I remember the time you sneezed at the dinner table when you were living at the orphanage with Scott and singed his eyebrows off!" laughed Rogue.  
  
"Oh aye ah totally forgot!! That's the day ma powers emerged!" laughed Sarina.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Half of the house had passed out by two o'clock in the morning, "Light weights!" laughed Remy tucking Lance into bed he let out a loud snore mumbled something that sounded distinctly like "mummy" then fell silent again.  
  
The only ones still awake were Remy, Rogue, Sarina, Pietro, Pyro, Mel and Kurt. They were lounging on the oversized sofas in the main room Mel and Sarina started to sing drunkenly.  
  
"I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more! Just to be that man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door!" They sang not entirely in tune.  
  
Pietro appeared behind Sarina in a flash smothering her attempt at singing with his right hand and Mel's with his left, "Sorry ladies but this new X- men attempt at torture is beginning to work!" Mel and Sarina didn't even need to be telepathic to know what the other was thinking they stuck out their tongues and gave Pietro's palm a sloppy lick. "EWWW GROSS!" he let go of both girls.  
  
"Was that your first kiss Pietro?" Sarina asked patronisingly, "I'm so proud!" she lay her hand over her heart and pretended to cry.  
  
"Shut up!" he grumbled.  
  
"What no cutting come back!" Sarina put her hand to his forehead as if checking if he were ill, "You feeling ok?" she asked only half kidding.  
  
"Whatever!" he shrugged her hand off his fore head and walked out the room into the empty bedroom on the left. Everyone watched him go with raised eyebrows, did he just go in the huff?  
  
"I'd better go see if he's ok!" Sarina sent Remy a half smile and follow Pietro out.  
  
"I think zat it is time for me to go to sleep!" yawned Kurt, swishing his tail as he went.  
  
Pyro stiffened slightly as Mel snuggled in closer to him rapidly falling asleep, she had consumed a record volume of Bailey's and was now feeling some of the better side effects. She shifted until her head was on his lap, Pyro absently stroked her hair as her breathing slowed and she fell into a comfortable sleep, that symbols couldn't wake her from.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Pietro?" Sarina walked into the room at first she thought he must have left then she caught sight of the silver blonde hair he was at the window. "Pietro! I'm sorry. I was only teasing!" she stepped towards him and laid a hand on his back, he stiffened then relaxed.  
  
"Do you think I'm a bad person?" his sudden seriousness took her by surprise.  
  
"I don't really know you Pietro, but I don't think you're a bad person!" he turned around and looked down into her face, she was a lot shorter than him, only 5'3 to his 6ft.  
  
"Sometimes I think I'm a bad person, I mean look who my father is! And my history with girls isn't exactly brilliant!" His blue eyes were dark and guarded, he reminded her of Remy both unwilling to show what they truly felt.  
  
"Pietro this isn't gonna be one of those Star wars moments is it?" she tried to lighten the mood, "Your not your father Pietro!"  
  
"I know but sometimes I wonder!" Sarina took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, he met her eye's then leaned forward till his lips were inches from hers, "So you wanna have a game of tennis?"  
  
She felt uncomfortable at his sudden mood change but chose to let it be for the moment at least, "Shut up," she shoved him playfully and he pushed her onto the bed landing lightly on top of her.  
  
"You sure?" he asked nuzzling her neck, smiling when her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"I don't think I'm quite ready to play tennis with you just yet!" she giggled when he ran his hands down her sides, "but a quick pre-match warm up sounds very appealing!"  
  
"Very!" he mumbled against her lips with a deep kiss.  
  
Go on Review I know you want to I can tell cause I'm sending you a psychic message revieeeeewwwwwww!!!!!! 


	6. Get away from my girl cosmo style

Ok really sorry this took so long to get out but I've been nervous waiting for exam results AAAHHHHH!!! Well hope you enjoy.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up with a very bad hangover Bobby crawled into the sitting room groaning about the evils of alcohol, his moment of brooding was quickly quashed by the sight before him. Pyro and Mel sleeping! Together! On the couch! Wrapped in each other's limbs! Steam rose from the Iceman's skin literally!  
  
"PYRO! YOU ASS GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" Bobby screamed lunging at the flame- thrower. Mel fell to the ground with a resounding thump when Pyro jumped to attention.  
  
"I SWEAR I HAVEN'T BEEN PLAYING WITH THE BARBI MAGNETO!" he shouted confused. The look on Bobby's face made him retreat against the back of the couch in fear, "I didn't touch 'er mate," Pyro told him holding up his hands in defence. Bobby however didn't seem to believe him, he threw the first punch catching Pyro on his jaw, Pyro swayed on the spot but didn't fall.  
  
"Hey John's tougher than 'e looks!" commented Sarina to Rogue.  
  
"Yeah Ah'm actually, quite impressed ooh he nearly got him there." Rogue passed a bucket of popcorn to Kurt who had appeared beside her, Pyro chopped the back of Bobby's neck flooring him, but Bobby froze the ground and Pyro slipped and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Bobby, Bobby he's our man if he can't do it no one can!" Kitty and Jean cheered jumping up and down.  
  
"Anyone else scared?" asked Mel, being Scottish she was completely new to the whole cheerleader concept.  
  
"Yip," nodded Sarina.  
  
"Welcome to America," groaned Rogue.  
  
"Ok how bout a Scottish chant?" asked Mel.  
  
"Nope Mel we can't our chants are politically incorrect and could be offensive to a multi-cultural society," scorned Sarina, looking very serious.  
  
"Come on John!" encouraged Rogue. (Ok guys imagine this whole scene in slow moe)  
  
Pyro had melted the ice and both boys were soaking wet, fighting over a very chirpy looking Mel. Bobby pulled at John's shirt ripping it half off and exposing his body, several girls stopped cheering to admire the artwork before them. Pyro grabbed the collar of Bobby's T-shirt and pulled, the neck line stretch to reveal the tanned bod beneath, Sarina fanned herself with her hand, this was way better than Cosmo. The boys splashed and fought grunting and moaning, Pyro flicked open his lighter and set Bobby's jeans on fire, the water put the flames out quickly, but not before they had removed most of Bobby's trousers. Pyro's jeans came undone and flew off to the side apparently of their own accord, Jean rubbed her temps inconspicuously. Both boys were down to their boxers fighting, Pyro swiped the back of his hand across his mouth smearing the blood sexily. Bobby pounced on Pyro both of them rolled on the floor, Rogue felt her mouth drop open and her tongue loll out.  
  
"Ok homme's finite!" Remy pulled Bobby off of Pyro, and an audible groan was heard from the gathered female crowd.  
  
"Dammit Cajun can't a gahl have a little fun?" moaned Rogue, sending a sly grin in Pyro's direction.  
  
"Bobby nuthin happened," Mel told him, with a little apologetic smile to John who admitted defeat with honour, besides Jean appeared to be seeing him in a whole new light and insisted in nursing all his * ahem * wounds. Leaving Scott looking stricken.  
  
"Really?" he asked her his big blue eyes looking trusting and hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, I mean John's a great guy, lovely body, sexy accent. . . " Mel looked away dreamily for a moment before snapping back to reality. "But he's well. . . ginger."  
  
"And the cardinal rule of datin is dinni date a ginger," confirmed Sarina, wrapping an arm around Pietro's waist. "But sexy lil blondes are very welcome."  
  
Pietro pressed his lips to hers dragging the moment out, "Ok anyone needs us we'll be making out in the bedroom." Pietro scooped her off her feet and raced in to the room slamming the door behind them.  
  
"Bobby hunny are you sure your ok?" asked Mel a little flirtatious smile on her lips.  
  
"Yeah I'm just peachy," he grumbled still imagining Mel on the couch with Pyro.  
  
"Boobbyyy," Mel sidled closer to Bobby playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, a small smile lit up Bobby's face before they kissed his tongue slipping into her mouth.  
  
Remy graoned when Sarina left with Pietro, "Chere Remy's gonna have t' give dat boy da grande frere talk."  
  
"Don't worry sugah Sarina can take care of herself," reassured Rogue.  
  
"Besides," grinned Mel disentangling herself from Bobby, "She'll get bored of him in a bout a month."  
  
Ok I'm soooo sorry that took so long to get out but I was working on my other fic Desires. And ME yeah Mel n Sarina are based on two of my friends, honestly but Mel's a little out of character, she don't really believe in serious relationships. Ok doky I'm gonna go I'll try and up date soon, Please Review!!! Remy Rogue in the next chapter. 


	7. The first task part 1

Hey guys I got myself a co writer, everyone meet Lilo Bob, aka Mel, yeah I got her to proof read my story and she came up with loads of very funny ideas soooo gotta give her some credit ; ) P.S. Mel hun you and Kay have to get the Imagine this and Imagine that series up!!!! Oh and I hadn't realised I had made so many references to Iceland I've only been there once and that was on a plane headed to America but it was a really nice country.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ The first task ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Hello house mates!" insane cackling, "This is big Mojo, It's task time would Mel please go to the X room to pick up the envelopes!"  
  
Mel walked out and returned with two oversized envelopes, one red and one blue, "Good colours!" Ever the Rangers fan Mel commented. (P.S. this is the Glasgow Rangers a Scottish soccer team I mentioned them previously)  
  
Jean snatched the envelopes from Mel as if not trusting her to read them properly, " Ok this weeks task is called Who dropped one? You will be split into three groups of four and you will be given 20 straws, a balloon and one meter of sticky tape. You must find a way using these materials and only these materials to drop the egg from twenty feet without it breaking, no powers can be used to slow the eggs decent!" Jean wrinkled her nose, "Dropping eggs that could be messy, any way the teams are as follows, Team one Mel, Sarina, Kitty and Pietro. Team two Me, Kurt, Rogue and Remy, and Team three Bobby, John, Scott and Lance."  
  
Mel, Sarina, Kitty and Pietro took possession of the girls bedroom, "Ok so how we gonna do this?" asked Pietro sitting cross-legged on Mel's bed.  
  
"We had to dae this at school back hame as a team building exercise," Sarina told them, Kitty and Pietro expected her to come up with a solution after that, "Hey I was jist saying we did it Ah didn't say wi actually succeeded!"  
  
"Aye and we used hard boiled eggs no fresh ones," Mel's eyes widened, "that's it!" she shouted excitedly. The others closed around her as they whispered the final details of her plan.  
  
"You know," Pietro smirked, "We might just be able to pull that off!"  
  
"Do you think we should tell the others?" asked Kitty, thinking about being in the X room without Lance.  
  
"Ain't no way in hell I'm tellin Jean!" growled Sarina, "Even if she's own Remy, Rogue and Kurt's team!"  
  
"Doesnae matter there are on'y four people in this hoose that could take part in that plan any way," smiled Mel mischievously, "And two of them are in our team and the other two are Bobby and John!"  
  
"All in favour of a Jean free night say Aye?" smirked Sarina.  
  
"Aye!" chorused all three.  
  
The next day the three teams gathered in the garden, Mel nodded to Sarina who in turn turned to Bobby and smiled, "Lets git ready tae rumble!"  
  
Lance and Kurt volunteered to get the eggs from the chicken coop, "Here Marjorie buup buup buup," Kurt mace a sound from his pursed lips trying to get into the pen. Lance looked at him strangely then reached out, the ground rumbled very slightly and three eggs rolled out of the chicken hut. "Show off," murmured Kurt scooping them up.  
  
"Big Mojo House mates this is Big Mojo would Sarina and Jean please gather the eggs and get into position!" Big Mojo's voice was unusually serious.  
  
Sarina looked at Bobby who nodded and handed her his teams egg, she collected her teams egg from Mel. Jean flew up to twenty feet above the ground holding her teams egg, it was wrapped in an amazing amount of straws with a balloon attached to the top the paper had been positioned like wings. Sarina smirked both her teams and Bobby's egg's were uncovered.  
  
"Ok on the count of three drop your eggs," Big Mojo barely contained his giggle, "1. . .2 . . .-"  
  
I know I said Romyness in this chap but I'm gonna put it in the second half. Ok I split this chapter into two!!!! P.S. someone stole my idea!!!!!! There is a Rogue big brother X-men fic going around!!!! Lol nah only kidding I don't mind.  
  
Please Review and help me and Lilo Bob come up with ideas, P.S. Lilo Bob is MEL 


	8. The first task part 2

Ok peeps here's how our favourite mutants dealt with having to do the first task.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ the first task part 2 ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Ok on the count of three drop your eggs," Big Mojo barely contained his giggle, "1. . .2 . . .-"  
  
"3" Sarina and Jean let go of the three eggs as expected they plummeted to earth like they had just dropped bricks. Jean's teams egg smashed on impact splattering her team-mates with raw egg, Bobby's teams hit like a rock but did not break and to everyone's surprise Sarina and Mel's teams egg bounced.  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Jean in fury as the opposition picked up there unharmed eggs looking cheerful. "They cheated, BIG MOJO THEY CHEATED!" she whined looking up to the sky.  
  
"Actually we didn't cheat Sheila," John told her tossing his egg in the air and catching it again triumphantly.  
  
"Nope wi followed the rules completely," grinned Sarina.  
  
"The rules said we couldn't use our powers," Jean announced, glaring at Sarina.  
  
"Actually they didn't," Scott told her earning himself a look of betrayal, Jean's face turned aubergine, definitely not healthy.  
  
"Yeah it was, like, all Mel's idea," smiled Kitty looking very proud of her new Scottish friend.  
  
Jean stormed back into the house and re-emerged holding the rules above her head, " 'No powers way be used'" she quoted shaking the piece of paper at Mel menacingly.  
  
"'Tae slow the eggs decent'" finished Mel.  
  
"We didn't slow the decent," smirked Peitro.  
  
"I froze our teams egg solid," Bobby told her looking very proud of himself.  
  
"N' I manipulated oor eggs molecules n' made the shell a wee bitty mare flexible," Mel smirked.  
  
"No slowing of the eggs." Confirmed Sarina, "Sorry Jean but y' loose!"  
  
"The winners of this weeks task are, Bobby, John, Kitty, Lance, Mel, Pietro, Sarina and Scott!" Big Mojo giggled, "Would the winners please go to the X room for their prize. The loser's forfeit will be arriving in exactly five minutes!"  
  
Sarina gave Remy, Rogue and Kurt an apologetic smile and followed the rest of them into their prize.  
  
The X-room was decorated sixties style, psychedelic flowers and swirls covering the walls and ceiling with a thick shag carpet covering the floor, a wall sized bar was set up with every drink imaginable lined up and a list of cocktails and how to make them next to it. Costumes were hanging next to the wall, the girls jumped at there's mini dresses in the funkiest colours and the guys had Austin Powers style shirts and suits they looked great.  
  
Ok what they get up to in the sixties gear to come next that and what the forfeit is, hehehe what do u think Mel will they like the forfeit? I think u were being particularly cruel when you thought this one up!! Personally I didn't think this chap was that funny but it leads us into what happens next and that is funny!  
  
Ok see that little task bar/ button thing at the bottom its not just there for decoration leave a review good or bad we'll still read it!!! thanks 


	9. The reward room

Well here it is has been quite a while and im sorry but I just started sixth year, I don't know what that is in America or England lets just say the Very Very Very last year at high school and its all lil hectic right now so here goes!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ the reward room ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Groovy Baby yeah!" shouted Pyro picking up one of the ruffled shirts and pulling off his top, he topped off his look with a fire engine red suit, "rwaar." He winked at the girls in the room.  
  
"Amazin!" Mel grabbed a mini mini dress with overlapping multi-coloured circles, and a pair of blue platform boots.  
  
Sarina grinned at her slipping into her own costume a hippie style top and a pair of very flared jeans she tied a piece of (fake) leather round her head and painted the peace sign on her cheek in black eyeliner.  
  
Bobby was wearing light blue flares and platform boots with an open shirt showing off his stick on chest hair, Lance was similarly kited out but wearing a peasant shirt instead. Kitty looked adorable in her white gypsy dress, as did Pietro, it seemed Big Mojo hadn't anticipated there would be so many boys in the room. Scott decided not to dress up, the dress part being literally, and so was still sitting in his X-man uniform. Music started from nowhere and Pyro Mel and Sarina started to dance John Travolta style in the middle of the room, Mel pinched her nose and pretended to drown while Kitty and John did the swim and Sarina made the V's across her eyes. Bobby surprised everyone when he stared to do the mashed potato and Lance showed off by doing the worm.  
  
Pietro designated himself bar woman and started to make up everyone's cocktails, the bar was unlimited, "Orders here please!" he called slinging the folded dish cloth over his shoulder.  
  
"Mai tai here!" laughed Sarina.  
  
"Vodka and red bull!" smirked Mel.  
  
"Sex on the beach!" shouted Scott and Lance at the same time.  
  
"White wine spritzer!" everyone looked at Kitty disgusted, " what? I have a very poor metabolism!"  
  
Pietro poured himself a pina colada, "Flaming homer for me!" smirked John.  
  
Needless to say it was the beginning of a very long night.  
  
Out side the losers were in a state of shock, their forfeit had just walked through the door, "Aahm fat bastard look at my sexy body!" they could do nothing but look, he was stark naked!!!  
  
A cackling was heard over head, "Your forfeit is to give fat bastard a full body massage using the body oils provided, the only one exempt from this task is Rogue because we don't want a lawsuit on our hands!"  
  
"Well lady's who's first?" he gave Jean his best come to bed eyes (sort of a mixture between those aliens in mars attacks and a chipmunk, Peter this ones for you) and she reluctantly poured baby oil on to her trembling hands.  
  
Remy turned to Rogue and for the first time she saw true fear in his eyes, "Petite, if Remy don make it out alive, know dat he always loves yah!"  
  
"Ah know Remy, now go oil up!"  
  
Review you must long not now there is!! Listen to Yoda he knows what hes talking about!! 


End file.
